Deity
Godly energy is a level of ki beyond that which mortals possess. It's acquisition is not impossible, but is truly difficult. Through hard work under the creature known only as Whis, you have managed to tap into that power and wield it as your own. You may even someday become a god yourself. This destiny can only be taken if you have the Whis master feat. God's Glow (level 31): Half of your surges are now considered divine surges. You have the deity descriptor. Divine Application (level 35): tier+2 times per day, you may spend a divine surge to deal an additional 2 damage dice on all attacks for the remainder of the round. Divine Station (level 39): Once per Encounter, you may spend a divine surge as a minor action to Activate a chosen package below. Once chosen, you can not change. Going unconscious, running out of divine surges, or leaving the battlefield causes these to stop functioning. Creation - Powers with the healing keyword work at double effectiveness. Destruction - Offensive powers deal 1.5 times damage as long as you're at 50% or more health. War - You generate a stacking +2 morale bonus every round, so long as you make an attack that round. Peace - You and all allies on the field gain a +8 bonus to saves. Time - Every creature on the field you recognize as an enemy is slowed. All creatures you recognize as allies have an additional move action. Space - Level 31 At-Will powers Divine chop A god's neck chop At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: speed vs Reaction Hit: 4p + Strength damage. SPECIAL: This attack crits on an 18 Divine Ray A gods energy wave! At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: One or two creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. Level 31 Encounter powers Divine Barrage You explode, shooting small energy blasts in every direction! probably shoulda aimed, though.... Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 4 Target: All creatures in range. Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Miss: Half damage Divine Combo A god's combo Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength+4 vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage. SPECIAL: If both attacks hit, make a knockback that propels the enemy towards the nearest enemy in range, dealing 4p damage to both Miss: If one attack misses, you may shift your speed away from the enemy. If both attacks miss, the power has failed. Level 34 Encounter powers Buzz Off You flick the enemy in the forehead as he rushes at you Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a charge on you Effect: You immediately roll a melee attack. On hit, you knock the enemy back double the distance they charged + your strength. Right back at you! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Shout, Power up Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An opponent declares you as the target of a non ultimate ki attack. Effect: Make a Discipline check, if your result surpasses your opponents attack roll, you stop their attack, suffering no damage, power up, and then use the same power they just did against them. This attack deals YOUR damage result ONTOP of THEIR damage result if the attack hits. Level 36 Daily powers Compressed Blast You compress a massive amount of your power into one shot! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 20 Target: One enemy in range Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 6k + spirit damage. The difficulty to deflect this attack is increased by 6. SPECIAL: As a full round action, you may instead fire this attack as a line 10 or a Beam 5. Both of these target only enemies in range. Shattering Blow A punch so fucking hard most enemies can't get back up. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 6p + strength damage. This attack deals it's total damage to an opponents armor. If your strength is higher than an opponents body, he is knocked prone, weakened, and dazed for 3 + tier rounds. If the attack deals damage higher than your opponents Repulse defense, he is stunned instead of dazed. Miss: Half damage to the opponent, and the armor, no other effects. SPECIAL: This attack CAN NOT be blocked. Level 40 Ultimate power Wrath of God Like a spirit bomb, but more indiscriminate murder-y Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Area Burst 8 Target: One square within 15, All creatures in range. Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 9k + spirit damage. Creatures that don't have the deity descriptor have vulnerability 10 against this attack. Miss: Half damage, and your opponents equipment is destroyed. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies